With a Wink
by LorMenari
Summary: He hung up the phone and plopped his head into his hands. He had really messed up. He always knew he wasn't the type of guy that could hold onto a girl for very long."


**Man! It's been a while since I wrote anything too long on here! Sorry, been hectic...with moving to college station and all!!!!!! Hope you like!**

* * *

It had been two weeks and twenty-one hours since Derek had broke up with her. Twelve days and fourteen hours since he had seen her. Ten days and four hours since he had heard her voice. He called her and called her. He left voice mail after voice mail. But nothing worked. He had damaged her. And yet, he still loved her.

He picked up the phone, hoping for a miracle. It played a sad song and then went to voice mail. He left another message.

"Hi. It's me again. Derek. Would you please call me back? I'm sick and angry. I shouldn't be. But I am desperate for your voice. I listen to that song you always sang. You know, the one you would put on in my car and sing along to any time we went anywhere. It was really popular in early summer. Well, it's constantly on repeat now. Like you always had it when we would drive anywhere."

He hung up the phone and plopped his head into his hands. He had really messed up. He always knew he wasn't the type of guy that could hold onto a girl for very long. He tried to, but he always messed it up. He had a temper problem and this time, it had gone too far. It wasn't her fault, not really. He ran a hand through his tangled hair. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent shower since they broke up. He would get in, casually wash his body and hair, not even bothering to lather it very well and then get out. He did this maybe five times since they broke up. He changed clothes maybe 3 times a week at the most. He had missed for days of class in the past two weeks. She would have been mad at him for that. But those were the days with classes with her. He just couldn't bare for her to see him like this. He hadn't shaved in seven days. When he wasn't tossing and turning in his bed, all he had time for was calling and leaving voice mails. Or texting. He never got a response though. But he couldn't give up.

Then the phone rang. His immediately looked down and saw her name flashing on the screen. He swallowed before answering.

"Hello?"

"Meet me in the library in an hour. We'll talk," and she hung up.

Derek didn't want to get his hopes up, but this was a sign. This meant she was willing to see him. This meant he was getting to her...right? He sure hoped so. He practically ran to his shower to get cleaned up.

He was a new man. He was cleaned up and he had really learned from what he did. She was the love of his life and he wasn't about to let her go again.

She was sitting at a table at the back. Patiently waiting. When he saw her, his breath was taken away from him. She was in a soft pink sweater that hugged her nicely. Her hair was in curls, like always, but he liked it like that. He slowly made his way to the table.

"Hi."

"Hi. Sit."

"Look..." his words trailed off. He could hear her breathing. He could hear her heartbeat again. It made him feel hope that he hadn't felt in quite a while. Hope that maybe, just maybe it wasn't over yet.

"Derek, what do you want from me?"

"It's just. I know, in my heart....ugh....I am so bad at this. Look, I made a mistake. I am sorry. Please, take me back. I love you. I was born to love you."

He then placed his hand over hears and began to hold it. She didn't pull away. This was making him feel even more hopeful.

"Being alone, thinking, well it made me realize that I don't want to be without you."

"Then why did you break up with me Derek?"

"I guess....I don't know...."

"That's just not good enough."

He then got down on one knee.

"Then, I hope this will be. Will you marry me?"

This wasn't the Derek she knew and dated. Well, she knew his sweeter side, but he hardly ever showed it. She was used to the Derek that would pick her up when they were walking to her dorm and throw her on the couch, declaring himself a wrestler. Or the Derek that would put all of his vegetables on her plate at a restaurant because he didn't like them. This Derek was still her Derek, just changed.

"How can I know this is for real?"

"Woman. I leave you thousands of messages, I even sang to you on one. I proposed in a library. You have to know it's real."

"Fine, I will marry you...."

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I will marry you."

"That didn't sound like you meant it."

"Ugh Derek, I want to marry you!"

"Fine, fine Case, I will marry you. Jeeze, you don't have to beg," he said with a wink.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I like em!**


End file.
